Lisbeth, Are You Okay ?
by tigra.grece
Summary: Pov Mikael / Ceci se passe aprés le 3eme film Millenium (version suedoise)/ Mikael va voir Lisbeth chez elle pour voir comment elle va, mais il va se passé quelque chose qui pourrait changé leur relation.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Millenium Trilogy

Pairing : Lisbeth/Mikael

Ceci se passe apres le 3eme film de la version suédoise.

**Are You Okay ?**

Pov Mikael

Après avoir vu Lisbeth après le tribunal lorsque je suis allée chez elle, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Je voulais discuter avec elle mais malheureusement elle avait pas l'air d'être humeur a parlé, je suis allé la voir quelques jours après où elle m'a quand même laissé rentrer.  
Quand je suis rentré elle m'a dit **"Merci d'avoir été là pour m'aider"**  
Je lui ai répondu **"C'est normal tu as été là pour moi"** et je lui ai souri  
**"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"** je lui ai demandé

À ce moment je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a changé, elle avait l'air moins en colère et elle avait une idée dans la tête et elle m'a embrassé, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans son baiser j'ai ressenti de la passion. Je l'ai embrassé également.

Elle m'a alors dit **"Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, je ne pensais pas avoir à nouveau des sentiments pour toi"**

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras puis j'ai continué à l'embrassé, je ne sais pas comment on a fini la nuit dans le lit surtout après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais le lendemain, j'allais lui demander. Le lendemain quand elle se réveillait je l'embrassais à l'endroit où il y avait son tatouage

**"Que t'arrive-t-il ?"** je lui ai demandé

**"Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, je suis seule, associable. Mais tout a changé grâce à toi. Je suis toujours Lisbeth, mais je crois que mon coeur essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je pensais avoir enfoui mes sentiments pour toi loin en moi. Après ce qu'il s'est passé i ans. Mais mon coeur n'est pas de cet avis"** elle m'a avoué

Je ne savais pas qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi de plus qu'amical, et quand elle m'a parlé depuis 2 ans je me suis demandé pourquoi alors que je lui ai demandé** "Que se s'est t'il passé i ans ?"**.

**" Après l'affaire Vanger, je comptais te voir pour te dire réellement mes sentiments mais je t'ai vu heureux avec Erika donc je suis partie. Et je m'étais juré de garder mes sentiments pour moi et de ne pas m'accroché a toi et de paraître froide, de ne plus avoir faire a toi et essayé de ne plus beaucoup de te voir. Mais malheureusement avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu es là et tu t'accroches à moi, je ne sais pas comment le dire mais on dirait que tu es un aimant."**

**"Tu es attiré par moi et tu comptais me le dire, mais je ne savais pas du tout. Je suis désolé Lisbeth, je ne savais rien de tout cela. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu m'as aidé quand j'étais plus ou moins seul, je te considère comme une des personnes les plus proches de moi "** je lui ai alors dis

**"Oui c'est vrai, je suis attiré par toi, mais je n'aime pas tellement montrer mes sentiments"**

Je l'ai alors embrassé **"J'ai toujours pensé à nous deux et à notre amitié c'est pour cela que j'essayais de t'aider et de te voir."**

**"Je connais ton passé et ta vie amoureuse, je sais que tu es avec Erika qui est marié. Et avec Monica. Mais si on est ensemble tous les deux, je ne crois pas que je supporterais de te partager"**

**"Je connais également ton passé...Si je suis avec toi, je n'irais pas voir ailleurs"** je l'embrassais encore pour lui montrer que je pouvais être sérieux, elle a répondu a mon baiser et me dit **"Je suis très jalouse et possessive"**

**"Cela ne me gêne pas, tant que je suis avec toi"**

**"Je te veux qu'a toi"**

**"Tu es à moi également comme je suis à toi"**  
On a passé la journée dans son lit, elle a de la fougue et de la passion. Quand j'ai repris le travail lundi, j'ai parlé avec Erika, elle était un peu triste, mais elle comprenait car elle savait qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre nous deux. Monica m'a également dit la même chose. Quelque temps plus tard j'ai emménagé chez Lisbeth.

**END**


End file.
